1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external device document input and output devices and external device document input and output methods, and more particularly, to an external device document input and output device that is connected to a network and uses plural communication protocols, the document input and output device communicating documents in various data forms to and from plural information devices, and an external device document input and output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently and continuingly, a network communication system having a document input and output device with a document OCR implementing device, the document input and output device being connected to a network and using plural communication protocols, the document input and output device communicating documents in various data forms to and from plural information devices, has been developed.
In such a network communication system, various application services wherein a document input and output device is used as a core are provided. For example, a document image read out or data made by an information device is sent to a designated address by e-mail, sent by a facsimile, or file-transferred to another information device. Information written in a received e-mail or an image in a file attached to the e-mail is recorded and output, sent to a designated facsimile, or file-transferred to the information device. Storing management of the data sent to the device is performed. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-356822, for example.
It is preferable that the external device document input and output device connecting such a network be connected to plural information devices via the network so that the document file received and sent by the external device document input and output device can be provided to an opponent user via various communication means or ways.